The invention relates to utility pole structures and their maintenance. More specifically, the invention relates to a method of replacing utility poles and apparatus for preparing replacement poles.
One common pole structure for supporting overhead electrical utility wires comprises a pair of spaced apart vertical poles joined at their upper ends by a cross arm which together form an H-structure. A series of H-structures are placed along the layout of the electrical wires, with the wires being supported on the cross arms at the upper ends of the poles. The poles are typically composed of wood, and, therefore, are subject to deterioration and damage. Because individual poles become deteriorated or damaged at different rates, it is generally necessary to repair or replace only one of the two poles of the H-structure at any one time. When such single-pole repair occurs, the overhead electrical wires normally remain suspended while the damaged pole is replaced. The damaged pole is first removed from the structure, and then the new pole is erected in the same place in the ground that the old pole was removed from.
Pole replacement is extremely hazardous because of the high voltage of the electrical wires. Because of that, extreme caution must be exercised and safeguards must be employed to minimize the danger to the replacement crew. In most instances, the power to the electrical lines is first shut off to prevent electrocution of any of the workers. High lift equipment must then be used to support the de-energized wires while the pole is being replaced. The observance of these safety measures, however, entails the use of numerous pieces of equipment and a crew of four to six workers. Furthermore, the job can take five to eight hours to complete.